1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to a substrate coated with a crosslinkable enamel coating composition that has improved appearance properties.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Crosslinkable enamel coating compositions for automobiles and trucks are well known in the art as shown by Parker U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,546 issued Jan. 25, 1972. Finishes resulting from the aforementioned composition have a good appearance and have been widely used on automobiles and trucks.
To comply with more stringent air pollution regulations, high solids enamel coating compositions were formulated that contained substantially less solvent and more film forming binder. However, finishes resulting from these compositions have a significant number of craters which give the finish an unacceptable appearance for use on automobiles and trucks. The composition of this invention can be formulated as a high solids enamel that forms finishes with a substantial reduction in the number of craters and has an acceptable appearance.